Assassin's Creed AU: What if Ezio won the siege of Monteriggioni
by Theacplanner
Summary: Assassin's Creed Alternate Universes 1. Imagine if Ezio won the siege of Monteriggioni, Mario survives, and Caterina Sforza was saved and Ezio got what he expected. AU instead instead of Mario dying, Caterina was captured, and Monteriggioni was in ruins.


Assassin's Creed Alternate Universes: What if Ezio won the siege of Monteriggioni….

Ezio Auditore da Firenze the assassin went back to Monteriggioni after defeating Rodrigo Borgia/Pope Alexander VI and helped a bunch of people before being greeted by the countess of Forli, Caterina Sforza.

Caterina: Buongiorno (Hello) Ezio.

Ezio: Caterina. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence here?

Caterina: I desire...an allegiance. The papal armies have resumed their march on Forlì. Your mercenaries would be a great asset to my cause.

Ezio: It is likely that I can give you what you seek. But we will talk later.

The two of them walked into the Villa's study, where Machiavelli, Mario, Claudia and Maria were waiting.

Ezio explained his battle with the Pope and about the temples, Minerva, and Desmond.

Ezio then said he spared the pope.

Machiavelli: The Spaniard lives?! Once our enemies are dead we can speak of vaults and gods and ancient places. You should have killed him. We're sure to suffer for it.

Ezio: I am not here to debate the past. Together, we should discuss the future.

Machiavelli: No. I am leaving immediately for Roma(Rome).

Machiavelli left.

Uncle Mario: Ezio, I do not know why you spared him, but I trust your judgment. Machiavelli will come around.

Heading upstairs to his study to relieve his tensions from travelling, Ezio found a bathtub full of water, before undressing himself and settling in to the warm water.

Later on, Caterina came into Ezio's room and undressed to her underwear, before saying "Welcome home" and leaning towards him to kiss him, which led to the two sleeping together.

The next day…..

Caterina: Ready to go again?

Ezio: You don't need to ask.

Caterina: One should always have the freedom to choose. (They make out until they heard cannon sounds) Shhh. What's that?

Ezio: Probably just training exercises.

They made out again until a cannonball smashed through a wall on one side of Ezio's bedroom. Ezio and Caterina jumped out of bed and both dressed in light clothing with Ezio quickly grabbing his hidden blade from the table.

Ezio: Merda! (Shit!) I have to find Mario and rally the troops but first I have to salvage my weapons.

Caterina: My men are in the courtyard. I aim to lead them around back and flank our attackers.

Ezio: Stay out of sight and be careful.

After around 30 seconds of salvaging his weapons before getting called by Mario, Ezio managed to salvage 3 items and they are :

The Sword of Altair

His Smoke Bomb Pouch

His Large Knife Belt

Ezio jumped out of the gaping hole in his room and climbed to the roof to assess the situation. Ezio jumped off the roof to talk to Mario.

Ezio: It must be the Borgia but how did we not see this?

Mario: They must have massed to the east during the night. We need to hold them off until the townspeople have escaped.

Ezio: I will take care of it. I'll use the cannons that I tested yesterday above the ramparts.

Mario: I intend to lead a frontal assault.

Ezio: Do you have the Apple of Eden?

Mario: I am keeping it safe.

Ezio: The Borgia must not be allowed to breach the walls until everyone is safely away. Insieme per la vittoria! (We stand together!)

Mario: Insieme. (Together.)Ezio... be careful.

Ezio: I'll try.

Ezio jumped from the training yard of the Villa onto a horseat the foot of the stairway. He rode through the city as it was bombarded by cannon fire, dodging the fleeing townspeople. A wall fell across Ezio's path as he approached the front gate. It killed his horse, but he managed to jump off in time. He climbed up to the battlements and ran towards the cannons but he was too late one of them died already.

Mercenary: He's dead Signor(Sir).

Ezio: Let me operate the last cannon.

Ezio managed to destroy enough cannons for the townspeople to flee but the papal guards managed to breach the walls but Ezio killed most of them. Soon after he saw Cesare, Lucrezia, and Juan Borgia the Elder, Octavian de Valois, and Micheletto Corella with a group of soldiers with a captive Mario and Caterina Sforza. Ezio ran for the gate along the roof tops. Arquebusiers took aim at him but Ezio threw a smoke bomb to confuse the arquebusiers and using eagle vision to see through the smoke, Ezio took them all out using his throwing knives and hidden gun.

Cesare:(Ezio runs to Cesare) I know you're there, Ezio. The Pope told me about you and your little group of Assassins... and this. (He holds up the Apple) Give me the gun his friend fashioned for us. We've had too much bloodshed. I think a cleansing is in order. So, consider this an invitation, from my family... to…..BAM!(Ezio shot Cesare with his hidden gun)

Ezio threw another smoke bomb at them and Micheletto tried to get the Apple but Ezio threw a knife at his hand that almost amputated him. Octavian tried to retaliate but was brutally stabbed by Ezio by his hidden blade and Juan was killed by Ezio's sword while the soldiers Ezio retrieved the Apple and used it against them

Micheletto: HA! Cesare's sister escaped. She's going to tell the Pope about his death.

Ezio: SHUT UP!BAM!(Ezio shot Micheletto with his hidden gun).

Ezio: Si può essere giudicati da Dio nostro. Requiescat in pace. (May you be judged by our God. Rest in peace.)

Ezio closed Micheletto's eyes and he did the same to the others.

Mario: You saved me and the contessa(countess)

Caterina: How can I ever repay you.

Ezio: Caterina Sforza, Mi vuoi sposare?

Caterina: Why yes!(they kiss)

A day after, Ezio and Caterina got married and in 1503 Caterina was pregnant with Ezio's child

But before that Machiavelli told the couple in 1500 that Rodrigo died of a heart attack for hearing about what Ezio did.

Ezio: Now we can live in peace.

Ezio and Caterina moved to the renovated Palazzo Auditore (thanks to the villa's income they renovated the palazzo).

In 1509 Ezio and Caterina visited Monteriggioni along with their daughters(that Ezio fathered) Flavia Auditore and Marcia Auditore. While at Mario's study he saw a letter written by his late father, Giovanni Auditore da Firenze that there is a terrible weapon at Altair's library at Masyaf then shortly after Ezio left for Masyaf but he also said his goodbyes to his wife, stepsons and daughters, and real daughters, friends, and allies.

The End

More ACAU coming


End file.
